The sealing of edges of gas turbine engine components such as blades and vanes, and the airfoils, platforms, end walls, and shrouds that make up such components, remains an area of interest. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.